Sparkles*
Sparkles*, also referred to as Sparks* or S* is the lead singer and Keytar player in Area 11. He is also the creator of the clues and secrets that this Wiki is devoted to deciphering. Sparkles* is the chief musician and video production manager at the Yogscast. 'Sparkles* was brought aboard the Good Ship Yogscast in late 2011 because no one knew how to captain the ship. Unfortunately, it was all a case of mistaken identity, as he has never in fact held any formal naval titles. His background is in music and video production; he is mainly responsible for mixing audio and creating episodes of The YoGPoD. He also manages Yogscast Studios, the record label arm of Yogs Incorporated.' Quoted from here. He has his own website called Sparkl.es. Sparkles* and @GhostofSparkles: The Meaning Sparkles* refuses to discuss the origins of the name Sparkles*. According to a twitter conversation, he has had his nickname since university, although only a few people there called him Sparkles*. Sparks* answered this question to the right on Tumblr saying that naming a guitar after him is quite fitting without saying why. Former Ghost Cassette band member Abbie Mason told people in the Soundrop chat that it was better not knowing the origins of Sparkles* name. Somewhere possibly on Tumblr Sparks mentioned that his name leads to a footnote somewhere. This could also link to the Scissorborn lyric: "I get so tired of these footnotes". Footnote.png Name.png Sparks' Tumblr name.png SilentSparkles.png Tumblr mho2bkGxvQ1rd4d07 1359932097 cover.jpg|ATLITS Cover CNdJmzoI.jpg|Sparkles*' glitch twitter icon It is also belived the Sparkles*'s twitter, soundcloud and wikia name 'GhostofSparkles' could refer to his past band, Ghost Cassette. He has now changed his soundcloud name to simply "Sparkles*". Also Sparks' Tumblr name 'The Edge of Explosion' has some unknown meaning that should be thought about. This could relate to the All The Lights In The Sky cover, where the person believed to be Cassandra could be staring at what was an explosion. This is also referenced in the lyrics for In The Blind: "Drop the weights, accept my fate, and trigger the explosion," and "...as we watch from our vantage point on the edge of the explosion." Discography Bee sparkles.png|Sparkles* during the Christmas Livestreams. IWillNeverBeYourScissorshoe.jpg|Sparkles*'s infamous Scissorshoe. Screen Shot 2013-05-16 at 21.26.49.png Sparklesbutton.png Sparkles avatar.jpg BeckiiandS.jpg|Sparks* and Beckii Beckii and sparkey.png swasnbt.jpg|S* with a Shi no Barado t-shirt on S.jpg tablec.png|Sparkles* shows his amazing table manners. Funny sparkles..gif|Sparkles* seems happy... sparklesaccordion.png|Sparkles* attempting to play the accordion. tumblr_mgbdhnCA5y1s005p9o5_250.gif|Sparkles* and Turps Dancing to Just Dance on the Wii sparkles 2.gif|Sparkles* wears his a stripy jumper under his stripy jumper sparksspoon.gif|Sparkles* prepares to eat. Sparks setlist.png|Brighton Setlist Sparkles with box.jpg|Sparkles with a box on his head? Sparks and beckii.jpg|Sparkles* on stage with Beckii Cruel at Japanorama Area11newphoto.jpg|Sparkles* with the rest of the band. Image-51.jpg|Sparkles* during the filming of the Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill music video. sparkl.es_1336965368_22.jpg|Sparkles* playing the keytar CRTnUShWcAAbKHV.jpg|Sparkles* Loving that bear CSlaPBqWsAEDMuD.jpg|The King Is Here images-9.jpg|Sparkles* holding an Area 11 mug. image.jpeg|Hero Sparkles' banner.jpg|Sparkles*'s Twitter Banner As Area 11 :See Area 11 Discography As SYLOS :See SYLOS Discography As slowki.me :See slowki.me Discography As Sparkles* *The IT Crowd (Featuring Sparkles* + MC Wreckshin + B-Type + Happi) (Vocals/Engineering/Composer) *Prologue III (Echodeath) *Fast & Slow *Sparkles* - The Rise of an Empire (Royalty Free) *Mary-Go-Round *THE SOLUTION: PHASE 1 *THE SOLUTION: PHASE 2 *THE SOLUTION: PHASE 3 *BREAKTHROUGH EP As Producer etc *Monica Prunier - Hey Yogscast (Bass Guitar/Re-mixing/Mastering) *Inthelittlewood - Screw The Nether (Backing Vocals/Whistling/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *The Yogscast - Fairytale of Sipsco (Backing Vocals/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Rythian - Sjin And Duncan Are Going To Die (Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Zoey - Gilbert The Snowman (Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Duncan - Oh Rubber Tree (Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Zoey - Our Blackrock Story Carries On (Additional Engineering) *The Yogscast - Best Friends (From Now On) (Backing Vocals/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Inthelittlewood - How Do I Craft This Again? (Backing Vocals/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Sips & The Yogscast - Big Girl (Backing Vocals/Electric Guitar/Bass Guitar/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Sjin and The Yogscast - Sjindig Time (Backing Vocals/Vocoder/Engineering/Mixing/Mastering) *Duncan and The Yogscast - Duncan's Christmas Party (Backing Vocals/Engineering/Mixing/Mastering) *Kim and The Yogscast - So This Is Yogscast (Mixing/Mastering) *Zoey - All I Want for Christmas is Chou (Mixing/Mastering) *The Yogscast - MoonQuest (Main Vocals/Backing Vocals/Lyrics/Composing/Engineering/Mixing/Mastering) Soundtracking *Survival Games Highlights Intro *Shadow of Israphel: The Movie Trailer *Reverse World Animation Alternative Names *Sperkles* *Sprinkles* (Female alter-ego) *Sparks *Sparks* *S* *Lurkles* *S**nkles* *Randy/u *Sparklesbian (Lesbian alter-ego) *Drinkles*/Drunkles* (Inebriated forme, +10 Speech) *Tom Clarke *Tom Clarkles* *Sparky* (Not preferred by S*) *Sparx *Cardinal Cordial *Sparkles McClarkles (by Sjin) Trivia *His real name is Thomas Clarke. *He has a sister named Katy. * His account on this wiki is Ghostofsparkles, although he only used it once to fix The Contract lyrics on Feb 20, 2016. *He ran a room on the Soundrop Spotify app called Radio Sparkles* until Soundrop was axed. *He has a crack team of programmers known as Team Sparkles*. *11:11pm is his preferred time for listening to Area 11 songs. *On the 29th May Sparkles* deliberately delayed the deployment of Area 11 on Soundrop just to watch the chat freak out. *He regularly deploys smooth jazz at 11:30pm. *His hugs are amazing. *He also can't stop himself from giving us clues which can be seen in the picture to the right and then a few days later he released the EchoDeath clues. *He enjoys watching anime. *Sparkles* said in a reddit comment that his favourite Ghibli films are Howl's Moving Castle and My Neighbour Totoro. *Sparks has a Roland Ax-Synth Keytar. *Sparkles* has the world's greatest, largest and most amazing collection of striped jumpers. *Sparks is one of two members of Area 11 that have access to the Google Document. *He was born March 17, 1988. *He participated in the Yogscast Survival Games series, for which he was partnered with Turpster *He owned a studio called The Echochamber which was in a ex-council house in Nottingham. *On Sparkles*'s DeviantART page, his bio states 'inbetween the zero and the one' this could be a reference to Knightmare/Frame 'ichiban, zero', or another clue related to The Digital vs. Analogue Theory. *He has a Ghost Cassette tattoo on his left forearm, claimed by Parv to look like an 8-bit penis with eyes. *He's said that the asterisk at the end of his name leads to a footnote. Probably. He's also said the footnote will be on his gravestone *Sparkles* has an ungodly obsession with salted popcorn. *Sparkles* hates cotton wool. *Alongside keytar/keyboard, Sparkles* plays the guitar, the bass guitar and the clarinet (and the accordion, badly). *He is also part of Superpowerless (the band). *His new twitter banner shows him as "Ghost of Sparkels%". Beckii designed it, and laughed off the mistakes; it is not known if this is purposeful, or a mistake. *Sparkles* has a last.fm account containing track listings of some unreleased demos, including Homunculus and alternative titles for existing songs. *Sparkles* has the youtube channel sparklescassette which also served as the Ghost cassette channel aswell, There is a high chance that some stuff has been hinted on it (Sword Art Online Abridged videos liked recently. Also there's a playlist consisting of 11 deleted videos called "The Magician's Nephew", presumably named after the novel that describes the Creation of Narnia). *This is Sparks' twitter and here is his Tumblr page. *Spark Snacks* - Salted popcorn with sprinkles of Parv Bars on top filled with love. *On the 26th February, a tutorial by Oliver Age 24 on "How To Draw Really Good - Sparkles* " was published in the Area 11 channel. *Sparkles* took Maths, Physics, Chemistry and Biology for AS and A2 levels. *Sparkles* studied biology at Nottingham University *He once had to sign a bread roll for someone at the Insomnia 49 Gaming Expo . * When asked on February 2nd, 2014, "How often do you check Digital Haunt?" and "Are we anywhere close?" he responded "No where near really, but certain things are surprisingly accurate". (15/02/14 on http://plug.dj/radio-sparkles/) *On April 25th, 2014, Sparkles released a song called 'The Rise of an Empire ' on his new website as a free download and Royalty-free for use on Youtube by other people *Sparkles* can also play the recorder (to an extent), as shown on the Yogscast Christmas livestreams while they shaved Tom's beard off. * Sparkles* claimed at a gig that he was conceived while his parents were starring in a pornographic film. * Sparkles*' third ever band was called Harry's Happy Pumpkins, and his second White Lodge. Not much is known about his first band, but it's been hinted that he was 12 years old when he joined it. * Sparkles* has stated that the saddest anime ever is Grave of the Fireflies. * Sparkles* heavily supports the return of Irn-bru bars * Sparkles* is currently housemates with Leo Taylor Category:People Category:Sparkles* Category:Area 11 Category:General Category:Yogscast Category:Ghost Cassette Category:Project S* Category:Music Category:Superpowerless Category:Harry's Happy Pumpkins Category:White Lodge Category:SYLOS